Wybacz mi Proszę
by Nika Aki
Summary: Irie zobaczył swojego szefa w dość... dziwnej sytuacji przez którą wszystko się zaczęło... / 10051


Jak zwykle popołudniu poszedłem oddać raport Byakuranowi, jednak gdy wszedłem do jego aparatementowca nie było go w salonie, co było raczej niecodzienne, więc poszedłem go szukać po mieszkaniu. Zobaczyłem uchylone drzwi do jego pokoju z grami… Pomyślałem że się nudzi i gra na łem się… Już w drzwiach było słychać dziwny dźwięk. Byakuran-san siedział na podłodze a telewizor był włączony na jakimś programie przyrodniczym, który dawał jedyne światło w tym ciemnym pokoju.

Podszedłem bliżej niego i dźwięk, który wcześniej wydawał się trochę dziwny, stał się wyraźniejszy jednak nadal nie wiedziałem co to może być. Postanowiłem podejść jeszcze bliżej niego bo usłyszałem jak mówił „Sho-chan". Pomyślałem że zauważył moją obecność i mnie zawołał .Jednak myliłem się… Gdy stałem tuż za ramieniem swojego szefa, zrozumiałem że… on się masturbował… Stanąłem jak słup soli i w mojej głowie zapanowała pustka. Byakuran nie zauważając mojej osoby dalej robił… To co robił… Jego ręka energicznie unosiła się w górę i dół, a w jego drugiej dłoni były kogoś b-bokserki…

Stojąc i gapiąc się jak gdyby nigdy nic zrozumiałem że to co trzymał Byakuran w ręce to były… Tak, to były moje bokserki, które zgubiłem jakiś czas temu… Zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie… Poczułem się zażenowany, a zarazem zawstydzony oraz skrępowany tym widokiem. Nie mogłem zrozumieć dlaczego on to robi i używa do tego MOJEJ NIEWINNEJ OSOBY … Nie wiedząc dlaczego, bez namysłu powiedziałem imię swojego szefa na głos, jakby gdyby nigdy nic to zdarzenie to była tylko wielka iluzja… I przez chwilę chciałem w to uwierzyć…

Zszokowany tym co właśnie uczyniłem chciałem natychmiast się stamtąd ewakuować ale na moje nieszczęście gdy się cofnąłem, wpadłem na dużą półkę z książkami. Poczułem jak grube książki zaczęły spadać z hukiem na podłogę i na mnie. Byakuran zerwał się z podłogi i zaczął wołać coś do mnie jednak nic nie zrozumiałem. Straciłem przytomność, prawdopodobnie przez jedną z bardzo, BARDZO grubych książek.

Otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem jasny pokój, a ja siedziałem w dwuosobowym łóżku. Głowa zaczęła mnie boleć, prawdopodobnie od książki którą dostałem… Jedna rzecz przykuła moją uwagę. Naprzeciwko mnie było ogromne, panoramiczne okno z pięknym widokiem a obok stał samotny, śnieżnobiały stolik z dwoma krzesłami, na których leżały poukładane moje ubrania. I dopiero teraz zauważyłem że ktoś mnie przebrał w piżamę… Przez to poczułem się zawstydzony a zarazem zażenowany.

Nagle przypomniałem sobie wypadek z wczorajszego popołudnia… Przez moment zacząłem panikować dlaczego po tym zdarzeniu jestem w łóżku swojego szefa w JEGO sypialni… Brzuch zaczął mnie boleć ze zdenerwowania… Gdy chwilę później do pokoju wszedł Byakuran-sama niosący tacę ze śniadaniem, z miną, której wcześniej nie widziałem u swojego szefa. Wyglądał na przybitego, jego twarz przybrała wyraz, jaką ma małe dziecko, które bardzo żałuje swoich czynów i błaga, już samym wzrokiem, o przebaczenie.

W tej chwili zrobiło mi się trochę żal Byakurana, ale znowu przypomniałem sobie wczorajsze zdarzenie i zacząłem się zastanawiać dlaczego to musiałem być ja?! Dlaczego to ja jestem ofiarą?! Jestem mężczyzną! Nie potrafiłem tego zrozumieć… W końcu mój szef podszedł, usiadł na łóżku i podał mi śniadanie. Na tacy były moje ulubione naleśniki oblane syropem klonowym, sok pomarańczowy, kanapki z dżemem oraz mała, śnieżnobiała lilia w wazoniku, wszystko to było skąpane w bieli, moim ulubionym kolorze. Byakuran-sama spojrzał na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem i zaczął mówić:

- „Shoichi… Ja… Przepraszam… To wszystko… Nie wiem jak ci to wyjaśnić… Samo to zdarzenie jest absurdem… Już od szkolnych lat wiedziałem, że jesteś dla mnie kimś ważnym… Ważniejszym niż rodzina… Ważniejszym niż ktokolwiek na tym świecie… Od zawsze byłeś dla mnie uosobieniem niewinności, czystości, pracowitości oraz dobra… Wiedziałem że nienawidzisz szarości tego świata dlatego stworzyłem to miejsce, które jest przepełniony białym kolorem… Kolorem, który oznacza czystość oraz niewinność… To całe miejsce przypomina mi ciebie, Sho-chan… Osobę która kiedyś mi bliska, teraz, stała się prawie obca… Chciałem żeby to miejsce należało wyłącznie do nas, ale tak się nie stało…"

To co usłyszałem było dla mnie szokiem… To miało niby być wyjaśnieniem wczorajszego zdarzenia? Ale… Nigdy nie widziałem żeby Byakuran się tak zachowywał… To co mówił też było dziwne… Gdy chciałem coś powiedzieć zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej i wyszeptał swoim głębokim, niskim oraz seksownym głosem mi do ucha: „Kocham Cię, Sho-chan, i zawsze kochałem…" Po usłyszeniu tego poczułem dreszcz, a sam nie wiedziałem co sobie myśleć o tym wszystkim… To było za dużo jak na dwa dni… Byakuran zobaczył moją minę, wstał i wyszedł z pokoju przygnębiony, i zrezygnowany. Siedziałem w łóżku jeszcze piętnaście minut zanim wstałem i ubrałem się… Nadal nie wiedziałem co mam z tym wszystkim zrobić…

Po chwili wyszedłem z apartamentowca Byakurana i nagle zaczęło do mnie docierać co się przed chwilą stało… Głowa zaczęła mnie mocniej boleć, ale to pewnie znowu przez książkę która uderzyła mnie wczoraj w głowę… Oparłem się o ścianę i ześlizgnąłem się na podłogę z wrażenia. Swoją, czerwoną jak burak twarz zakryłem rękami… Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał że mój szef, Byakuran wyzna mi coś takiego. Jakimś cudem wróciłem do pokoju jednak przez cały czas w mojej głowie słyszałem echem jego słowa : „Kocham Cię, Sho-chan, i zawsze kochałem…" Przez to co się wydarzyło przed chwilą, zdarzenie z wczoraj przestało mieć zupełne znaczenie…

Przez następne 3 tygodnie, po tym zdarzeniu nie widziałem swojego szefa. To nie tak że go unikałem czy coś… Tylko codziennie gdy przychodziłem z raportem do Byakurana, jego nie było… Nie wiem dlaczego, ale przez cały ten czas czułem się okropnie… Jakbym zrobił coś złego.

Wysłałem wniosek o przeniesienie do Japonii, który niestety musiał podpisać sam Byakuran… Po 6 dniach od wysłania wniosku dostałem zielone światło na przeniesienie. Za 3 dni wyjeżdżam do Japonii.

Następnego dnia poszedłem do Byakurana jak zwykle zostawić raport na jego biurku w jego gabinecie. Jednak gdy zostawiłem papiery na stole i obróciłem się żeby wyjść, zobaczyłem swojego szefa opartego o drzwi wejściowe, który był jak zwykle uśmiechnięty… Podszedł do mnie wodząc swoim seksownym wzrokiem po moim delikatnym ciele, przez to poczułem się bardziej skrępowany niż zwykle jestem… Gdy był już wystarczająco blisko z radością wypowiedział moje imię „Sho-chan~", wyciągając swoje ręce w moją stronę. Nie wiedziałem po co to robi, jednak po chwili zrozumiałem. Białowłosy objął mnie swoimi ciepłymi ramionami, wpatrując się we mnie cały czas swoim namiętnym spojrzeniem. Odwróciłem wzrok i zarumieniłem się nie wiedząc czemu… Dosłownie parę sekund później zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej i delikatnie pocałował mój zarumieniony policzek. Po lekkim szoku doznanym przez to wszystko odepchnąłem go ze złością i zacząłem się wypytywać o wszystko…

-„Gdzie byłeś przez tyle tygodni? " zapytałem wściekły jak żona, która pyta się swojego męża gdzie był.

-„Nieważne… Pewnie byłeś samotny… Nee~ Sho-chan~?"-Byakuran odpowiedział unikając przy tym konkretnej odpowiedzi, co mnie swego czasu, gdy chodziliśmy jeszcze do szkoły, bardzo wkurzało…

-„BYA-KU-RAN-SAN! To nie jest odpowiedź! Jeszcze raz się spytam: Gdzie byłeś przez tyle tygodni? A w ogóle co to miało znaczyć, to przed chwilą!?"- odpowiedziałem ze złością w oczach. Byakuran znowu zaczął mówić:

-„Sho-chan… Byłem chory a potem pojechałem do Rzymu spotkać się z Yuni-chan~… A po za tym teraz pytasz się z pretensjami co to przed chwilą było, ale widziałem po twojej twarzy że tobie się to podobało…" -I na jego twarzy znowu zawitał ten wkurzający pewny siebie uśmiech…

- „A-ale co to było… Przed paroma tygodniami powiedziałeś że… Że… Mnie… Kochasz… I to przed chwilą…" -Cały byłem wypełniony emocjami: tęsknotą, radością, roztargnieniem, niepewnością, smutkiem...Moje policzki lekko się zaczerwieniły…

Mój szef usiadł bez słowa na sofie obok stoliku na którym leżały papiery. Byakuran-san wymownie poklepała ręką miejsce obok niego, patrząc na mnie z tym swoim wkurzającym spojrzeniem… Nie wiem co mnie napadło żeby zrobić to co on chce i usiąść koło niego… Przez pierwsze parę minut siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Gdy ,w końcu ,swój wzrok, z podłogi, skierowałem na swojego szefa okazało się że znowu patrzy na mnie tym swoim rozbierającym wzrokiem, znaczy, seksownym , prawdopodobnie już od jakiegoś czasu i możliwe, że od samego początku…

-„Sho-chan~"- zaczął białowłosy – „Tęskniłem za tobą, wiesz? Tak długo ciebie nie widziałem… A ty na mnie zacząłeś krzyczeć, przez co teraz zrobiło mi się smutno… _Jako MÓJ kochanek_ nie powinieneś aż tak bardzo krzyczeć i się denerwować; to szkodzi twojemu pięknemu i cudownemu ciału…" – Mówiąc to, Byakuran-san, przysuwał się do mnie, zmniejszając coraz bardziej odległość między nami. Swoją lewą ręką podniósł na wysokość mojej twarzy i zaczął delikatnie pieścić mój policzek… Siedziałem i dawałem się „molestować" tylko dlatego ponieważ w mojej głowie słyszałem echo wypowiedzianych przez mojego szefa słów; szczególnie tą część: _„ Jako MÓJ kochanek". _Po chwili namysłu zerwałem się z kanapy i zacząłem krzyczeć po Byakuranie, ponieważ to co mówił i zrobił było ponad to co tolerowałem u niego do tej pory…

-„Jako twój KOCHANEK?! Najpierw widzę że robisz… TAKIE RZECZY używając przy tym MOJEJ OSOBY, potem mówisz że mnie kochasz, zaczynasz molestować i jeszcze całujesz! I OD KIEDY TO JA JESTEM TWOIM KOCHANKIEM"- Kilka sekund po tym co powiedziałem, lekko się zarumieniłem z zażenowania ponieważ nie mogłem zrozumieć dlaczego pozwalam mu robić ze mną to wszystko…

Byakuran otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdumienia… Mając dość jego zachowania. Chciałem wyjść z pokoju, gdy białowłosy chwycił mnie za rękę i zaczął swój monolog:

-„ Sho-chan.."- zaczął trochę przygnębionym głosem-„ Wybacz. Nie chciałem cie tak zdenerwować… Ani zranić… Ale po tym co się wydarzyło parę tygodni temu… Myślałem że my… Znaczy… Nie wiedziałem jak powiedzieć najważniejszej dla mnie osobie że ją kocham… Widziałeś że byłeś zdenerwowany… Nie miałem pojęcia jak ubrać słowa żebyś odebrał je, nie uznając że jest to zwykły żart lub zachcianka…" – Byakuran-san mówił poważnym i niepewnym głosem, co raczej nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło…

C.D.N.~

Od autora: Nie wiem czy to można nazwać "fanfic" prędzej "bezsensowne wypociny pewnego fangirla" ._.


End file.
